


Sex in the rain

by AnimePervert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Will Be Boys, Cock Worship, Dominance, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Isolation, M/M, Manga & Anime, Moaning, Public Sex, Pushy Bottoms, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, To Be Continued, Top Jean Kirstein, Wet & Messy, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rain pouring down, Eren and Jean are to stake it out as it passes. </p><p>While Jean decides to sleep to pass the time, Eren has perverted thoughts and can't hold back from the temptation to touch Jean's body. What will happen when Jeans catches him in the act?</p><p> (wink, wink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the rain

*Sudden downpour*

"Hey! Yeager! How long do you think we'll have to stay in here?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll stay here until the rain slacks up enough for us to report back"

"Being stuck out here, tch, its depressing"

Both Jean and Eren were in an isolated little woodshed just inside the deepest parts of the forest. It seemed to rain every time they set out to train. Sometimes, the rain poured down so hard you couldn't see what was in front of you. Armin and Eren came up with the theory that the Titans had some type of mind control over the weather and poured the rain down on the days they trained to keep them from gaining the power to wipe them all out for good. Even though it was just a childish inconclusive theory, the idea was tainted in their minds ever since then. Around there, if you were going to put the blame on something, why not blame the Titans?

*No signs of slack*

"Looks like it's going to be a while before it slows down, wake me up when it's over"

"What? You're going to sleep?"

"What else do you expect me to do? Don't forget to wake me up. Knowing you, you'll leave me out here as soon as the rain stops" Jean scolded his voice towards him.

"Why do you say stuff like that? But since you bring it up, it's not a bad idea" Returning the scold.

"Whatever. Just don't forget"

Jean laid down on the cold ground in the most comfortable position he could muster. On his back with his hands just behind his head, closing his eyes, he awaited the stop of the downpour.

With nothing else to do. Eren watched Jean as he somehow managed to sleep during at a time like this. Come to think of it, he's never seen his sleeping face not even once. It was quite the sight. It was more of a sight than the pitter patter of the rain. Jean didn't know it, but he was too cute for his own good, laying there in such a vulnerable position, as if he was offering himself to him.

He'd been laying there for 15 minutes, so there was no way he could still be awake.

Crawling closer to Jean's resting body, he touched him where he shouldn't, with the thought "Is it really okay to do this type of thing?" playing out in his head. He was asleep, so a touch would be harmless as long as he never spoke of it or took it further than a simple touch.

Without thinking of any other reasons to continue, he unzipped his pants as quiet as he could, wanting to get a greater feel of Jeans tempting body.

Slipping his hand in between the opening, he could feel the bump of his cock brush against his fingertips and slide down his palm. Getting excited from just a simple graze, he wanted to touch it more.

His hands, while touching harder on the swell, he felt movement and before he could do anything, Jeans eyes jolted open and starred at Eren as he held onto his package.

Both looked at each other in awkward silence before...

"Well, aren't you going to finish, you little pervert?" Jeans cock thickened in Eren's hand as he spoke. A reaction he didn't expect

"S-sorry, I just...I.." He jerked his hand out of his pants and looked out at the rain that made no efforts to slack. 

"If you want to apologize, then finish what you started" Jean grabbed his wrist and put it back into his pants.

"See, your little perverted hands did this, so you are going to finish it" Moving Eren's hand along his the shape of his hard cock, he made a throaty noise that caused a certain part of Eren's body to stiffen and harden.

Jean could be pushy and persistent at times, but right now, it was Eren that provoked this side of him.

Unzipping his pants even more with his free hand, Eren pulled the top of his boxers down far enough for only his cock to expose itself...he suddenly stopped.

Jean looked at him and smirked.

"What? You're scared? You didn't seem too scared when you were just feeling me up" 

"...I'm not scared" 

It's not the fact that he was scared of the situation he got himself into, it was the fact that Jean seemed to have no problem with another guy touching a part of him that was so personal, and his unexpected reaction when he woke up and caught him. Shouldn't he have at least been shocked or screamed at him? It didn't seem right. Definitely not his character.

"Well, get on with it"

With Eren taking his cock in his hand, Jean laid back down with his hands behind his head.

"Hurry up"

Eren slowly moved his hand along Jean's base, hearing small shaky moans come from the body beneath him. He was barely touching him and he looked like he was going to bust right there.

Jean leaned up, face flushed and his mouth open, panting in Eren's direction, he placed his hand on Eren's pants .

"You too, let me see yours"

"...huh?" Jean suddenly reached for his belt and pulled him onto his lap. Both of their faces so close to each others.

"Let's cum together" He pushed Eren's body down on his lap and unzipped his pants.

There was something about Jeans lecherous behavior that confused him but turned him on. He liked him better when he was pushy and lewd.

Before they knew it, they were both in front of each other with their cocks inches away from each others, each jerking the other off.

Eren sat on his lap having both of his legs on the sides of Jeans waist. Jean held his body close to his as they panted and moaned into each others skin. Their moans mixed in with the sounds of the rain.

"Ngh...Eren...I'm about to cum" Gripping hard into Eren's skin he released a throaty moan into his shoulder as he spilled his seed onto Eren's hands and shirt. Those never heard before sounds that came from Jean as his body convulsed under him made Eren cum soon after him. 

"Jean...?"

"What?"

"Why did we do this? I mean, you could have pushed me away, beat me up, yelled at me, but you didn't" He looked over at Jean wiping his hands on a piece of cloth from inside the shed.

"I just needed to get off. I hadn't done it to myself in a while, so" If that was the case, then why did he also want to see Eren's, and why did he touch him until he came?

"But, you jerked me off. What did that mean?"

"Nothing. Don't go assuming anything. You were hard, so I thought I'd just return the favor. Now, get off of me, pervert" His voice had an obvious lie roaming around in it. 

"It's still raining pretty hard. looks like we'll have to spend the night out here" Jean, changing the subject trying to avoid talking about the situation anymore than he had to.

"Yeah...hey, Jean. You ever slept with a guy? Have you ever done anything else with a guy besides this?" 

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?! Of course not!!!" 

"Want to?" Eren suddenly pinned him to the ground and hovered above him.

"So?"  
_________________________________  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Wait...does anybody really ship Eren x Jean? I do and I love them just as much as I love Levi x Eren.


End file.
